Kevin Rizk
Kevin Rizk is Dino Brave Red Ranger of the Dino Brave Ranger. Biography to be added Personality to be added Family *Gai Rizk (Kevin Old Brother) Dino Brave Red Arsenal *'Dino Gun': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Dino Sword': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Dino Gun. **'Dino Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. *'D-Belt': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Dino Battery: **'1 - Tyranosaur''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Kevin powers and is used to summon T-Rex Zord. Mecha *Dino Zord #1: T-Rex Zord - Armed Hand= ;Arsenal *Rex Fang *'Dino Battery: **'1 - T-Rex Zord': Main battery-like device that is the source of Kevin powers and is used to summon T-Rex Zord. - Plesio Armed= ;Arsenal *Plesio Rocket *'Dino Battery: **'9 - Plesio Spirit Ranger Purple ver.' - Double Armed= ;Arsenal *Rex Fang: Main Weapon. *'Dino Battery: **'W - Double': Battery-like device that evolved from a T-Rex battery and is used to access '''Double Armed Mode'. - Deinosuchus Armed= Dino Brave Red uses the Armed On extension Deinosuchus, first used by Dino Brave Black Ranger, in Episode 20. ;Arsenal *'Deinosgrander' *'Gaburivolver' *'Dino Battery: **'12 - Deinosuchus''' - }} - Tyrano Human= When Kevin as Dino Brave Red Ranger tried to power up with the Super Dino Battery via his Brave Gun, it accidentally caused him to turn into a essentially a were-dinosaur, a human that thinks and behaves as a dinosaur. In this form he is constantly in a tyrannosaur-like stance and possesses heightened senses and reflexes. His helmet also functions as a dinosaur's head would, with the mouth design behaving like an actual mouth when roaring or biting. This form is distinguishable from Kevin normal form by his helmet's silver mouth plate becoming black. Eps.6/Eps.7 - Super Dino Brave Red= Super Red Mode is the form accessed when Kevin changed T-Rex Zord with the Super Dino Battery'' to change him into the T-Rex GuGun/Minityra. In this form, Kevin strength and energy levels has gone through the roof, allowing him to combat tough foes on more even grounds. The T-Rex design on his chest is not for show: it can come alive and bite down on anything when Dino Brave Red wills it to, and it can extend itself for a few feet to bite on a hapless and most likely taken-back foe. Also, Dino Brave Red can used the '''Rex Kick, where Dino Brave Red jumps at the foe and does a jumping sideways rapid kick, generating a Brave construct of a T-Rex jaw chomping on a target until his foot actually makes contact with the target. To disengage the Super transformation, Dino Brave Red needs to take out the Super Battery out from the T-Rex GuGun/Minityra, allowing T-Rex Zord to return into his original Dino Spirit Zord size.. Later on, it is revealed that Super Red Mode allows Dino Brave Red to utilize the others' Dino Battery to manifest arm attachments akin to the Dino Spirit by using the T-Rex GuGun as a catalyst, making him essentially a man-sized Dino Brave Megazord with the command of Biting Change. ;Arsenal *'Gaburi Carnival' **'Gaburivolver' **'T-Rex GuGun': The Overcharge Mode of T-Rex. Can transform in-between Live and Gun Modes. *'Dino Battery: **'1+ - Super': Battery-like device that is used to access Super Red Form. **'1 - TyranosaursRex': Battery-like device used to finalize any Biting Changes. **'2 - Parasaur': Battery-like device used to equip the '''Parasa Beam Gun Arm' on Super Dino Brave Red right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses ParasaRaptor Armed Hand when followed by the Velociraptor Battery in a Biting Change. **'3 - Stego': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Stego Shield Arm on Super Dino Brave Red right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses StegoCera Armed Hand when followed by the Tricera Battery in a Biting Change. **'4 - Velociraptor': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Raptor Sword Arm on Super Dino Brave Red right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses ParasaRaptor Armed Hand when followed by the Velociraptor Battery in a Biting Change. **'5 - Tricera': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Tricera Drill Arm on Super Dino Brave Red right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses either StegoCera Armed Hand when preceeded by the Stego Battery or AnkyloCera Armed Hand when preceeded by the Ankylo Battery in a Biting Change. **'7 - Ankylo': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Ankydon Hammer Arm on Super Dino Brave Red right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses either AnkyloCera Armed Hand when followed by the Tricera Battery or AnkyloPachy Armed Hand when followed by the Pachy Battery in a Biting Change. **'8 - Pachy': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Bunpachy Ball Arm on Super Dino Brave Red right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses AnkyloPachy Armed Hand when preceeded by the Ankylo Battery in a Biting Change. **'00 - Spino': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Spino Defenser Arm on KSuper Dino Brave Red right or left arm and Spino Boomerang in Super Dino Brave Red left or right hand depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses StegoSpino Armed Hand when preceeded by the Stego Battery in a Biting Change. **'V - Victory' - A transparent silver Dino Battery showing the icons for Dino Spirit 1-5. When used in the T-Rex GuGun, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the first five of the Ten Great Dino Spirit. Appearances: TBA - StegoCera Mode= Super Dino Brave Red StegoCera Mode is the Super Biting Change of Dino Brave Megazord. In this Biting Change, Dino Brvae Red is armed with the Stego Shield on his right arm and the Trice Drill on his left arm. Appearances: Episodes ? - ParasaRaptor Mode= Super Dino Brave Red ParasaRaptor Mode is the Super Biting Change of Dino Brave Megazord ParasaRaptor. In this Biting Change, Dino Brave Red is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun on his right arm and the Raptor Sword on his left arm. Appearances: Episodes ? - AnkyloCera Mode= Super Dino Brave Red AnkyloCera Mode is the Super Biting Change of Dino Brave Megazord AnkyloCera. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Ankylo Hammer] on his right arm and the Tricera Drill on his left arm. Appearances: Episodes ? - AnkyloPachy Mode= Super Dino Brave Red AnkyloPachy Mode is the Super Biting Change of Dino Brave Megazord AnkyloPachy]. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Ankylo Hammer on his right arm and the Pachy Ball on his left arm. Appearances: Episodes ? - Devil Powers Mode= Super Dino Brave Red Devil Powers Mode is a Super Biting Change using Stego Zord] and Spino Zord's Beast Batteries. The Ten Great Dino Powers In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red wields the Spino Boomerang in his right hand, the Spino Defenser in his left hand, and is armed with the Stego Shield on his right arm. Appearances: Episode 17 - }} }} Notes See Also * - counterpart in Super Sentai * - counterpart in Super Sentai Category:Red Ranger